


Figlio delle tenebre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con Gokudera Hayato protagonista. Scritta per il suo compleanno.





	1. Cap.1 Piccola luna

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 4. Occhi di due colori diversi.  
Scritta sentendo: Dark Lullaby Music - Castle of the Shadow Ballerinas; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DapSjMMmfLY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Mukuro.

Cap.1 Piccola luna

Mukuro si guardava allo specchio, teneva una mano su un occhio, osservando il suo riflesso, e il suo intenso occhio blu. Sospirò, abbassando lentamente la mano, lasciando vedere l’occhio dall’intesa iride vermiglia, al cui interno lampeggiavano kanji di diversi numeri.

“Sono un figlio del male e degl’inferi. Un’anima dannata, marchiata per sempre dalla vendetta” sussurrò, mentre gli Hell ring alle sue dita brillavano, riflettendo la luce della lampada.

Gokudera lo abbracciò da dietro, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Io amo i tuoi occhi dai colori diversi, dovresti essere meno duro nel valutarti” gli disse.

“Grazie, mia piccola luna” mormorò Mukuro.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Pepita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 5. Occhi pieni di terrore.  
Scritta sentendo: For Violet | Piano; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11M_1vvdGHU.  
Gokudera/Chrome.

Cap.2 Pepita

Gokudera si sedette accanto a Nagi, accavallando le gambe strette dai pantaloncini che gli arrivavano fin sopra il ginocchio.

Guardò la bambina con le mani unite in grembo, il capo chino, lunghi capelli e le gote arrossate, aveva evidenti lividi su tutto il corpicino smagrito.

< Ha sempre gli occhi colmi di terrore. Non vorrei vederla sempre soffrire così > pensò.

Infilò la mano in tasca e ne recuperò una piccola pepita, gliela porse, sorridendole.

“Sai, tu mi ricordi questa. Sei preziosa” le disse gentilmente.

Nagi lo guardò confusa, prese la pepita, che si rifletté nei suoi grandi occhi. Sorrise.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Semplicemente perfetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 6. Avere qualcosa nell’occhio.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Hurts Like This; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUd78N9yCHc.  
Gokudera/Tsunayoshi.

Cap.3 Semplicemente perfetto

Gokudera si piegò in avanti e strofinò la mano sull’occhio sinistro di Sawada.

“Lasciatevi aiutare, Decimo. Vi è entrato qualcosa nell’occhio” disse con voce calda.

Tsunayoshi sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

“Tu-tutto questo… è così imbarazzante…” ammise.

< Quando è così vicino, posso sentire il suo profumo, e il suo respiro. Mi sento tutto in subbuglio e il mio cuore sembra voler esplodermi fuori dal petto.

Lui è sempre così perfetto, impeccabile, si occupa di me in ogni modo, non sbaglia mai. Io non me lo merito > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Ecco fatto. State bene?” domandò Hayato.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Furia esplosiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 17. “Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo”.  
Gokudera/Yamamoto.

Cap.4 Furia esplosiva

“Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo!” gridò Gokudera. Estrasse dalla tasca un paio di bombe e se le avvicinò al viso, digrignò i denti, incidendo la sigaretta.

“Eh eh, ma io ti guardo. Non c’è bisogno di scaldars…_ Iiiih_! Attento con quei giocattoli! Potresti farti male!”. Sbraitò Yamamoto, mentre la dinamite, che Hayato accendeva con la sigaretta, gli arrivava addosso.

La scansò spostandosi a destra e a sinistra, tenendo le mani alzate.

Hayato sputò ciò che rimaneva della sigaretta, lo raggiunse a passo di marcia e lo afferrò per il colletto della maglietta, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 I gemelli inglesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 25. Occhi bendati.  
Gokudera/Belphegor/Rasiel.

Cap.5 I gemelli inglesi

Gokudera allargò le mani, posandole sulle lenzuola morbide del letto.

< Con questa stoffa sugli occhi non vedo niente… Era proprio necessario bendarmi? > pensò.

“Non essere così…”. Disse Rasiel, passandogli le mani sotto la camicia all’altezza della schiena.

“… diffidente”. Proseguì Belphegor, intento a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia.

“Quando si tratta di voi due, principini, sono sempre diffidente. Che ne so se non vi viene voglia di squartarmi all’improvviso o di assaggiare il mio sangue” borbottò Gokudera, arrossendo. Sentiva i respiri degli altri due amplificati.

“Vedrai che ti divertirai. Non ti dispiacerà” dissero in coro i due gemelli.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Non fingere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 35. Lenti a contatto.  
Gokudera/Kyoko.

Cap.6 Non fingere

Kyoko intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, osservando Hayato sfilarsi le lenti a contatto.

“Perché usi le lenti a contatto?” domandò.

Gokudera le mise in uno scatolino.

“Per non dover indossare gli occhiali” rispose. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli grigi. “Tu perché ti tingi i capelli? Non sei bionda?” domandò.

Kyoko lo raggiunse.

“Per sembrare meno stupida” spiegò.

“Le ragazze bionde non sono più o meno stupide delle altre. Non dovresti fingerti qualcosa che non sei” le disse Hayato.

“… E tu dovresti fare vedere i tuoi veri occhi. Sono più belli” rispose Kyoko, dandogli un bacio.

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Fidati di te stesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 61. Guardarsi le scarpe.

Cap.7 Fidati di te stesso

Enma serrò i pugni, il sole gli feriva gli occhi, abbassò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi.

Gokudera si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Sto qui, a non riuscire a credere a quello che sento. Chi mai potrebbe volere uno come me? Chi mai potrebbe amarmi?

Rimano immobile a guardarmi le scarpe, come se fossi attratto irrimediabilmente dalla punta dei miei piedi > pensò Enma, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Non dovresti essere sempre così severo con te stesso” disse Hayato, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Le orecchie di Enma divennero vermiglie e accaldate, il battito cardiaco del giovinetto aumentò.

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Tempeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 22. Fuori fino a tardi.  
Belphegor/Gokudera.

Cap.8 Tempeste

Gokudera era rischiarato dalle fiamme vermiglie, che creavano giochi di luce rosso sangue sul suo intero corpo. Rideva, i vestiti laceri, pezzi di stoffa neri e color carminio erano disseminati sul pavimento.

Belphegor si passò la mano sotto il naso, sporco di sangue, mentre con l’altra stringeva le lame di un coltello.

“Ragazzino, allenarsi con te non è niente male” sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano dietro la frangetta dorata.

Gokudera si massaggiò la spalla. “Senpai, ti ricordo che non ci passiamo poi così tanti anni”.

< Combattere con lui, al centro dell’azione, delle esplosioni, mi fa sentire vivo. Rimaniamo fuori fino a tardi, perdendoci in uno scontro celebrale >.

[110].


	9. Cap.9 Ripetizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. A da ripetizioni dopo scuola a B.

Cap.9 Ripetizioni

Gokudera infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca che gli ricadeva sbrindellata sulle spalle.

“Quando ho accettato di darti ripetizioni dopo la scuola, pensavo intendessi della mia materia” disse Dino, sfilandosi gli occhiali. Li mise nella tasca della camicia.

Gokudera ghignò, facendo ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra.

“Se vuoi puoi anche rispiegarmi la lezione di oggi, professore. Però le sarei grato se nel frattempo, mi desse ripetizioni sul corpo a corpo.

O non ti ricordi come si fa, Cavallo Pazzo?” lo interrogò.

Cavallone estrasse la frusta e sospirò.

“Tutti uguali, voi ragazzini. Come Decimo Cavallone certo che ricordo” brontolò.

[100].


	10. Vasta biblioteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
Prompt: 44 – Filosofia.

Vasta biblioteca

Bephegor era steso a pancia in giù sul letto e sbadigliava rumorosamente. Socchiuse un occhio, osservando Gokudera seduto sul suo pavimento.

“In questa stanza hai di tutto. La tua libreria passa da trattazioni scientifiche a manuali di_ filosofia_, costando persino di diverse riviste sui musicisti.

Come fai a trovare il tempo per leggere tutto questo?” domandò Hayato.

< Io per riuscire a finire di leggere un trattato di biologia c’impiego almeno una settimana > pensò.

Belphegor ridacchiò: “Shishishi”.

“Io non faccio altro che studiare tutto il giorno e ho la capacità di leggere e memorizzare cinquecento pagine in un’ora” rispose.

[100].


	11. Ansia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.  
Prompt: https://media1.tenor.co/images/5c6ff355c5f8162b77dd107e036f16e4/tenor.gif?itemid=8233508&fbclid=IwAR10y2KRhHTzBZt8Yi0IQJ0Ahf1JypWQF-MC2yu0QEC541GtjIVz07Xcoyg

Ansia

Gokudera cadde carponi sul pavimento. Il vetro dell’orologio esplose.

Hayato si premette le mani sulle orecchie ed urlò, mentre i vetri gli arrivavano addosso. Si fermarono ad un dito da lui.

Hayato si rimise in piedi, muovendosi al contrario, i vetri volarono all’indietro e tornarono al loro posto, mentre il quadrante della pendola si ricomponeva.

Hayato gridò, cadendo a gattoni sul pavimento, mentre il vetro dell’orologio esplodeva.

Si ripeteva andando avanti e indietro di continuo la stessa scena, come registrata.

Hayato aprì gli occhi, mentre Takeshi lo abbracciava.

“Sono qui, tranquillo. Le tre di notte sono passate, è tutto finito” sussurrò Yamamoto.

Gokudera si guardò intorno, era scesa la calma.

[110].


End file.
